Metal loud house
by Mrcarlos9000X
Summary: el dr eggman envia a mecha sonic a royal woods, y cayo en la casa loud, mecha sonic conocio a lincoln y sus hermanas, y un enemigo aparece en royal woods
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de loud house, son propiedad de cris savino, y los personajes de sonic, son propiedad de sega

* * *

capitulo 1: conociendo a los loud

una tarde en la casa loud y vemos a lincoln salir de su casa

lincoln: (respira) ese sera otro dia para leer comics(se dirigio hacia el arbol y se sento al leer)

y derrepente lincoln vio un destello azul que esta en el cielo y impacta hacia el suelo y cuando el polvo  
se fuese se revela al erizo robotico, el se acerco a lincoln y ese se quedo parado

?:...(ese identifico a lincoln y se completo)hola...lincoln loud

lincoln: (sorprendido) eh!?, quien eres?, y aparte como sabes mi nombre

mecha sonic: te identifique claro, soy mecha sonic, un robot creado por el dr. eggman

lincoln: cool, espera?, quien es el dr. eggman?

salio un holograma del dr eggman y mecha sonic lo presenta

mecha sonic: el es el dr. eggman

lincoln: cool :D

dr. eggman: saludos chico, soy dr. eggman y cree a mecha sonic, su mision original era destruir a sonic, pero lo reprograme  
para que sea bueno, y mecha sonic, si me oyes estaremos en contacto, vale?

mecha sonic: si señor(el holograma deaparece)

y luego mecha sonic escucho mucho ruido que proviene de la casa

mecha sonic: que ese escandalo?

lincoln: ah, son mis hermanas haciendo sus actividades

mecha sonic: cuantas son?

lincoln: diez

mecha sonic: (sorprendido) pero que..!?, diez hermanas!?

lincoln: vivir con diez hermanas es muy desafiante, oye?, quieres pasar?

mecha sonic: no puedo molestar

lincoln: no molestas, quiero ver como se pondran mis hermanas cuando te presento

mecha sonic: esta bien

lincoln invito a mecha sonic a entrar a su casa, como reaccionaran sus hermanas cuando lo presenta?

* * *

dentro de su casa, lincoln y mecha sonic estan en la sala, y lincoln se encontro con lisa quien aparecio frente de el.

lisa: lincoln, de donde sacaste ese robot?

lincoln: cayo del cielo

lisa:...(mirandolo como que no te creo)

mecha sonic: asi es, cual es tu nombre?

lisa: soy lisa loud, soy la mas inteligente de la familia

y derrepente salio una cubeta de agua de la nada y callo sobre lincoln

luan: parece que estas empapado! (riendo)

mecha sonic: (a lincoln) quien es ella?

lincoln: es mi hermana luan, la comediante de la familia

leni bajo por las escaleras y ve a mecha sonic y se acerco a el

leni: lisa, tu hiciste ese robot?

mecha sonic: de hecho, fui construido por el dr. eggman, soy mecha sonic

leni: oh, hola mecha sonic, soy leni loud, un placer(le extende su mano)

mecha sonic: yo igual (saludandose de mano)

luego llegan la gemelas lola y lana peleandose como siempre, mecha sonic se acerco a ellas y las separa

lola: (asustada) quien eres tu!?

mecha sonic: soy mecha sonic

lucy: que pasa?

lucy aparecio sorpresivamente asustando a los presentes excepto a mecha sonic

mecha sonic: quien es ella?

lincoln: es mi hermana lucy, la espeluznante de la familia

lucy: suspiro...

lynn: piensa rapido! (pateo su balon de futbol)

cuando le iba dar a mecha sonic, este lo atrapa sin mirar

todos: (cara de o_o)

lynn: wow!, oye, puede ser mi portero, serias mejor que lincoln!

lincoln: oye! (se ofendio)

luego llegan luna y lori cargando a lily

lori: muy bien, que esta pasando?

luna: y quien es ese robot?

mecha sonic se acerca a ellas

mecha sonic: hola, soy mecha sonic, un robot creado por el dr eggman

luna: soy luna loud, la rockera de la familia! (tocando un solo de guitarra)

lori: no se que haces aqui, pero no puedes quedarte aqui asi que vete!

mecha sonic se ha enfurecido por lo que dijo lori, pero primero agarra a lily y se la da a luna,ahora la agarra del cuello y la puso contra la pared

mecha sonic: (furioso) como que no me puedo quedar!, dime!, porque!

lori: (axficiada) suel..ta..me..,sueltame!

lincoln: (asustado) mecha sonic, sueltala por favor

mecha sonic voltio a ver a los louds asustados, lily estaba llorando, y luego voltio a ver a lori

mecha sonic: no...no!(solto a lori) aarrrgh!,nononono!(ve a lori) perdoname

lincoln: que pasa con mecha sonic?

lisa: veras mi querido lincoln, parece ser que a pesar de que es un robot, tambien tiene sentimentos y emociones

luego llegaron sus padres y ven a mecha sonic

rita: tu construiste ese robot lisa?

lisa: negativo lo hizo ese tal dr eggman

mecha sonic: asi es (contacta al dr. eggman)

aparece nuevamente el holo-eggman

eggman: hola familia loud, soy el dr. eggman, quieren saber la razon de que por que esta mecha sonic?

lori: si, queremos saber

eggman: bueno ya, ahi va, mecha sonic era una masiva maquina asesina en el pasado, despues de que paso todo esto, mecha sonic se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo, y vino a pedirme que lo reprogramara para que no sea un asesino, lo cual acepte su pedido e incluso va para los otros sonics robots

lincoln: espera, dice que hay mas de ellos ademas de mecha sonic?

eggman: si, estan en mi base espacial llamado death egg, bueno, los que quieren que mecha sonic se quede levanten la mano

lori: que!?, estas loco!?, ese casi me mata!

mecha sonic: ya dije que lo siento

todos levantaron la mano exepto lori, todos la miraron

lincoln: vamos lori, por favor

lori grrr!, bien (levanto la mano)

eggman: bueno ya aceptaron, mecha sonic, estaremos en contacto, vale?

mecha sonic: si señor

el holo-eggman desaparece

lori: perfecto, ahora tendremos que vivir con un robot

luna: vamos chica, te aconstumbraras

lincoln: si

lori: lo dudo (brazos cruzados)

continuara...

espero que les guste este crossover, si apoyan esto, probablemente hare el siguente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de the loud house, son propiedad de chris savino. los personajes de sonic, son propiedad de sega

* * *

capitulo 2: una esmeralda caos en royal woods!?

cuando los loud aceptaron a mecha sonic de quedarse aqui, mecha sonic esta conviviviendo con los loud.

a la mañana siguiente...

lincoln se levanto de la cama al igual que sus hermanas, y se vistieron su vestimenta de siempre, entraron a la cocina y ven a mecha sonic haciendo el desayuno

lincoln: mecha sonic?

mecha sonic: ah, buenos dias chicos, sintense en la mesa que el desayuno esta listo

lincoln y sus hermanas se sentaron en la mesa, y mecha sonic les sirvio el desayuno, y ya empezaron a desayunar

lori: vaya, literalmente esta delicioso!

luna: no sabia que cocinabas muy bien

lincoln: si

lisa: para ser una unidad robotica, cocinas muy bien

mecha sonic: jejeje, estoy equipado de todo, justo despues de que el dr eggman me reprogramara

leni: no quieres desayunar? acaso esta a dieta?

mecha sonic: soy un robot leni, no nececito comer

cuando terminaron de desayunar, mecha sonic les hizo el almuerzo, y sus padres aparecen

lynn sr: wow, mecha sonic, no se como decir...

mecha sonic: no nececita decirme algo, se que un gracias es suficiente

rita: ahora los llevaremos ala escuela

sus padres los llevo ala escuela

en el horario del recreo, vemos a lincoln con su mejor amigo clyde

lincoln: clyde, no vas a creer lo que paso ayer

clyde: que paso?

lincoln: (emocionado) tengo un robot viviendo en mi casa!

clyde: en serio!?, cuando puedo verlo?

mecha sonic: ahora

mecha sonic aparecio atras de clyde, se voltio y dijo

clyde: wow!, hola!, soy clyde mcbride, un gusto de conocerlo

mecha sonic: soy mecha sonic, yo igual

un bravucon cualquiera aparecio

bravucon: oigan insectos, denme el dinero del almuerzo!

clyde le da el dinero del almuerzo, pero lincoln no le da ni mais

lincoln: no quiero darte nada, pedazo de tonto!

todos y el bravucon se inprecionaron ante lo que dijo lincoln, ese se enfurecio con el y dice

bravucon: (furioso) ahora vas a ver loud!

lo agarra del la camiseta, prepara su puño y le iba a dar a lincoln, pero mecha sonic detuvo su puño

mecha sonic: con lincoln, nadie se mete! (le da un puñetazo en la cara)

todos se sorpredienron ante eso, el bravucon se sobo la cara, y cuando ve a mecha sonic

bravucon: (asustado) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, MAMIIII! (se va corriendo como cobarde)

todos gritaron de alegria y se acercaron a mecha sonic, lincoln se acerca a el

lincoln: gracias por defenderme mecha sonic

mecha sonic: de nada lincoln, y algun dia te voy a entrenar, y eso va para tus hermanas

lincoln le dio un abrazo a mecha sonic, y el se lo da tambien

despues en la escuela, lincoln, clyde y mecha sonic se dirigen a su casa, clyde se va a la suya, mecha y lincoln ya estan en frente de su casa

mecha se detuvo...

lincoln: mecha?, pasa algo?

mecha sonic: detecte algo, y viene tu casa lincoln, quedate ahi, ya vuelvo

mecha analiza de donde viene, subio a las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de lori y leni, busco entre sus cajones, y encontro nada mas y nada menos que, una esmeralda de caos, lori entro a su cuarto y ve a mecha sonic

lori: que demonios haces en mi cuarto!, y que es esa gema que llevas en la mano!?

mecha sonic: lo encontre entre sus cajones de ahi, es una esmeralda del caos, en total son siete, y me pregunto como llego ahi?

lori: no lo se, a lo mejor leni lo encontro y lo guardo ahi

mecha sonic (pensamiento): una esmeralda del caos? significa que estan ahi en royal woods? como es posible?

afuera

lincoln estaba ahi esperando, y vio algo, se acerco para ver, y es una esmeralda del caos

lincoln: wow, que es esa gema?, le preguntare a mecha sonic

cuando lincoln iba a entra, aparecio una maquina que se parece al egg totem (una maquina del dr eggman que salio en sonic advance 2)

?: dame esa emeralda ahora!

lincoln: (lo mete en el bolsillo) cual esmeralda? no he visto una

ese se enfurece y saca una pinza y agarra a lincoln y grito

lincoln: (gritando) AYUDAAAAAAA!

en el cuarto de lori y leni, mecha y lori escucharon los gritos

lori: (preocupada) lincoln!

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado, pongan sus reviews si quieren, hare otro nuevo episodio en cualquier momento


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: un nuevo enemigo aparece

* * *

lori y mecha sonic salieron afuera y ven a lincoln secuetrado por alguien desconocido

lincoln: (gritando) AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!

lori: (gritando) LINCOOOOOOOOLN!

se alejan poco a poco

lori: (con los ojos llorosos) mecha sonic!, haz algo por favor!, lincoln esta en peligro!

y mecha sonic actuo rapido y va a persiguirlos, y su familia vio todo lo ocurrido

rita: (preocupada) lori, que paso aqui!?

lori: (con los ojos llorosos) lincoln fue secuetrado!

todos: QUE!?

lynn sr: y mecha sonic!?

lori: fue tras del secuetrador!

lynn sr: todos al auto, ahora!

se subieron al auto y van tras mecha y el secuestrador

con mecha sonic

(musica: sonic advance 2 boss theme)

estan en una persecucion en las calles de royal woods, mecha sonic hace un ataque teledirigido y golpea a la maquina

?: que haces!?, ayayayaya, quien te crees que eres!?

mecha sonic: soy, mecha sonic (le lanza un ataque final y la maquina se esta destruyendo y salva a lincoln)

?: ay no! (se separa de la maquina apunto de explotar, y la maquina explota por completo)

mecha sonic: estas bien?

lincoln: gracias por salvarme

mecha sonic: de nada

ese secuetrador aparece

mecha sonic: quien eres tu!?, y por que secuestras a lincoln!

celos jr: soy el hijo del ser mas poderoso, celos!, soy celos jr!, y ese tenia una esmeralda del caos!

lincoln: (con la emeralda en la mano) es esa gema de que habla

mecha sonic: de donde lo encontraste?

celos jr: silencio!, entregamela ahora! (se dirigia a lincoln, pero mecha sonic lo golpea) AUCH!, ME LAS PAGARAAAAN! (se aleja muy lejos)

lincoln: lo encontre aqui afuera de mi casa, y es donde me secuetro el

aparecio la vanzilla y se bajaron de ella

todos: lincoln! (abrazaron a lincoln muy contentos de que el esta bien, y sus padres ven a mecha sonic)

rita: muchas gracias mecha sonic

lynn sr: si, sino fuera por ti, nunca volveriamos a ver a lincoln

mecha sonic: no fue nada, vamos a casa

la familia loud se suben al auto y mecha sonic vuela hacia la casa, llegan a su casa

lori: lincoln

lincoln: si?

lori: dime, quien era ese, y por que te secuetro?

lincoln: ese se llama celos jr, y tal vez por que tenia eso (le muestra la esmaralda)

luna: que esa gema?, y de donde la sacaste?

mecha sonic: es una esmeralda del caos, son siete en total, si reunes las sietes tendras poderes devastadores y descubriras tu forma super, y me dijo que lo encontro afuera de su casa

lincoln: si, y que era esa maquina que manejaba?

eggman: ese era el egg totem

todos voltearon y ven al dr eggman, no como holograma, sino en carne y hueso

eggman: ese gato verde copio una de mis maquinas

lisa: me parece que ese tal celos jr tuvo acceso a tu base, debes de agregarle seguridad a tu base

eggman: buen punto.

mecha sonic: bueno, a entrar a la casa

todos entraron ala casa,y mecha se detuvo en la entrada

mecha sonic: (pensando) ya tenemos 2 esmeraldas caos, solo faltan 5 emeraldas, seremos mas fuertes

lincoln: mecha?, pasa algo?

mecha sonic: no, nada (entro ala casa)

mientras tanto, en la base espacial de celos jr, celos jr conversa con su padre celos

celos jr: lo siento padre, eh fallado con la mision

celos: inbecil!, nunca haces nada bien!, me decepcionas mucho!

celos jr: te prometo que lo hare bien

celos: mas te vale, por que si me fallas otra vez, no te voy a recibir en mi castillo, NUNCA! (colgo)

celos: (furioso) no se quien es ese robot, pero seguire buscare las siete emeraldas del caos, no importa que me la quiten! (observa la tierra desde su base espacial)

*en la casa loud*

lincoln: (al espectador) tener un robot que vive en mi casa es lo maximo!

mecha sonic: lincoln?, con quien hablas?

lincoln: con la audiecia

mecha: lo ques escuche es flaflafla

lincoln: e_e

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado, ponga sus reviews para saber su opinion, subire el proximo capitulo


End file.
